


Next Christmas

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garth really hates the after holiday clean up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Christmas

Garth was tired and cold, he had spent the day taking Becky’s holiday decorations down. He wondered how many snowmen one girl needed. He was sure the family of six in the corner were enough. He decided not to even think about the snow dog they had. That was just wrong on so many levels.

He stood knee deep in snow trying to find the baby reindeer she swore was there. He realized two things. The first was that he really loved Becky. The second that he had to find a long extended hunt somewhere in the south next Christmas.


End file.
